


Not Alone

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (for HP), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Protective Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Ever since Charlie had learned about Jurassic World in 2011, hehadmeant to go but first he had to save up for it then once he had the money, things kept popping up- from his younger siblings getting married and the children that came from it to Norberta laying her first clutch and a sudden resurgence of the Hatchling Plague.It was four years later then he’d expected, but Charlie was finally going to Isla Nublar. And it washot.





	Not Alone

Ever since Charlie had learned about Jurassic World in 2011, he _had_ meant to go but first he had to save up for it then once he had the money, things kept popping up- from his younger siblings getting married and the children that came from it to Norberta laying her first clutch and a sudden resurgence of the Hatchling Plague.

It was four years later then he’d expected, but Charlie was finally going to Isla Nublar. And it was _hot_.

Charlie had never been to Costa Rica before, but he _had_ been to Egypt multiple times to visit his brother so he wasn’t miserable from the heat like some of the other people on the boat. Granted, the heat was still uncomfortable since he never really got used to high temperatures like Bill had given that the reserve was located high in the mountains. He didn’t cast a cooling charm to help ease his discomfort since, unlike any other wizard, _that_ kind of habit had been kicked out of him.

 _Never cast a spell more then you absolutely have to,_ they’d told him repeatedly throughout his first year in Romania, _It’s the stupidest thing to do, wasting your magic to make yourself comfortable - and if comfort is what you’re after you best choose a different career - only to find yourself too tired to do what you need to when an emergency pops up. And there’s **always** an emergency of some kind when dragons are involved._

“-had eight species.”

Charlie tilted his head at the voice that dragged him back to the present, leaning forwards to see a boy that couldn’t be older then a third year talking to another who was obviously his older brother. The older one couldn’t have been more then a fifth year - _maybe_ a sixth year whose birthday just missed the September 1st cut off. He frowned when he didn’t see any adults who seemed to be traveling with them.

“Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores,” the younger went on even though the older seemed not to be listening. No the older was more focused - he glanced down - on _girls_ then his brother. “That’s like fifty tons of food a week.”

“Doesn’t the Cretaceous Cruise boast over a hundred _different_ species,” Charlie commented, offering what the twins had dubbed his ‘older brother’ smile when both jerked to look at him.

The older eyed him suspiciously, one had gripping his brother’s shoulder that reminded Charlie of a mother dragon sheltering her hatchlings beneath her wing. The younger hesitated, glanced at the older, but did eventually speak, “That’s different - there’s twenty different _dinosaur_ species but the, uh, Cretaceous Cruise shows off not just dinosaurs but regular wildlife though it _does_ have several like the Microceratus and the Suchomimus.”

“Have you been before?” he said as the pair of people separating them decided to move elsewhere, which he appreciated but also found somewhat concerning how easily someone with ill intentions could approach the brothers. “You seem to know quite a bit about the park.”

The younger sent a quick glance at his brother but said, “No, but our aunt works there and she sent stuff over to help us plan out our trip.”

 _That_ was a relief to hear, that the boys had family waiting for them at the park and that they wouldn’t be unsupervised.

“What about you?” the question came out more as a demand, with how suspicious the teen was.

Charlie shook his head, “I’ve been meaning to go since it opened, never had a chance until now.” Then, like an offering, added, “You could say I’m scouting things out, I’ve got an army of siblings and their children who demanded I tell them all about it when I get back - to see if it’s worth visiting.”

Granted, that had been mostly Harry and Hermione’s idea - as they’ve actually heard about dinosaurs - but it gained a lot of interest when he had mentioned that dinosaurs were considered muggle dragons. Because, for children, dragons were the coolest thing _ever_ \- even if it was a muggle one who didn’t breath fire or fly.

“Look, there’s the island.” he said, pushing away thoughts about his family for the moment.

“We’re _here_ ,” the younger breathed, awed already. A glance at the brother showed that the teen’s mouth pulled up in a half-smile, looking remarkably _fond_ of the younger - at least until he caught Charlie looking, at which point he scoffed and looked away.

Charlie let out an amused huff, _teens._

He was far less amused later when he overheard the younger ask, “Where’s Aunt Claire?”


End file.
